This disclosure relates to an electronic device and an image forming apparatus, and more specifically to communication with a storage medium attached to a component attachable and detachable to and from a device body.
Replaceable components such as a toner container, various process units, a board, etc. are loaded in an image forming apparatus. Further, some image forming apparatuses are equipped with a storage medium for storing destination information and user information (for example, a number of prints). For such a storage medium, a radio frequency (RF) ID tag for contactless communication is typically adopted, so that information exchange with a reader and writer provided on an apparatus body side is performed.